Willow King
"Look at these pics of my cute dog." Willow King is a student attending Sweet Amoris High. Can be found loitering in the courtyard or trying to ditch math class. Once tried to smuggle her dog into the school. Her dog sat with her in detention, it was quite nice. About Willow has a sweet girl appearance, but looks can be deceiving. She has a sharp tongue and is a very confident women. If she doesn't agree about something, she won't sit back and twiddle her thumbs, she will speak out and voice her opinions. She's not the type of person to cover up her mistakes and faults, but own up to them and move on with her life. With her strong personality, she often scares away people. When given the chance she proves to be a loyal friend that will have your back. Despite her strong personality, she is rather friendly and open to meeting new people. Her humor tends to be sarcasm or sass, so she gets along better with people that can take a joke or share a similar sense on humor. Willow is quite affectionate, but it's subtle at times making it harder to pick up on. She's very comfortable with herself and is a natural flirt, known for also jokingly hitting on her friends. However, when she truly likes someone she gets a bit tongue-tied. History Her parents divorced when she was very young due to her father's job being too much for her mother to handle. Her father is a traveling nurse and since he had a well paying job as opposed to his unemployed wife, he got custody of Willow. Her mother sent letters when Willow was younger, but they stopped at one point and she hasn't been heard of since. Despite not having a mother around and her father being busy, she enjoyed moving around with his job and seeing new places. She knows how much her dad loves the freedom of his job and supports him and does her best to be open to changes. While they were temporarily in Alaska, she was able to bribe her dad into letting her get a dog. After much pouting and guilt tripping they gained a new member of the family, a Husky puppy named Sammy. The dog is now grown up and loves traveling with them. Sam kept her company when her father was away and has become a best friend of sorts. Now she's moved to finish her schooling at Sweet Amoris High. Her father still travels where he's needed so she legally lives on her own. Appearance Willow is at an average height of 5'5" and a fit, dancer body. She is more curvy at the waist and thighs, but has a small bust. Her skin is fair with freckles adorning her cheeks and button nose. Her hair is naturally light brown and reaches to her waist. Most days she has small braids in her hair. Nearly everyday she wears a bow in her hair to match her outfit. Her eyes are blue with her everyday wing liner and mascara to make them stand out. For everyday wear she sticks to soft colors and pastels. She hates bright and harsh colors and won't wear yellow or orange. Her main outfit consists of a pink tank top that exposes her midriff, a pastel blue crop sweater, a white pleated skirt, thigh high stockings, blue wedge heels, and her always present choker. Willow prefers loose and flowing clothes, leggings are always welcome when she's in a hurry in the morning. On Mondays she wears a pair of leggings, a long tunic top or baggy hoodie, and has her hair up in a messy bun. She loves to borrow steal shirts and sweaters from her male friends. They're much comfier and smell nice. Her sleepwear of a gray tank top and soft pink shorts. In the beach episode her bathing suit was a two piece. The suit consists of a black crochet halter top and black bottoms with little purple beads on the sides. She wears a transparent purple wrap around her waist. For the orientation race she wears the standard uniform provided, but with the jacket kept open and a white tank top underneath. She has two piercings, one on her ears and a belly button piercing. She wears little studs most days unless she's going somewhere fancier. She plans on getting a tattoo near her stomach of tiny paw prints, but currently has none. Relationships 'Castiel' Willow nearly knocked the red-head over when she first got to school. She loved his snarky attitude from the start and was ecstatic that he used sarcasm as well. He became less bite and more bark the more they talked. It wasn't until she bumped into him while on a walk that she found out he had a dog. Willow was persistent to spend more time with Castiel and his dog much to annoyance when he found out she only hung around him more because she liked his dog. The two have an odd relation, teasing and flirting, but she felt that she could be herself and let loose around him. He puts up with her love for dogs and her many texts with pictures of Sam or crappy memes. Since he returned her small flirtatious advances, she slowly developed feelings for him. Their friends tried to get them together, but they stubbornly brushed them off each thinking it was nothing more then joking around on the other's behalf. When Deborah returned her and Castiel got into a huge fight and he snapped at her. She took what he said to heart and turned to her best friends for comfort. Castiel felt even more guilty after Deborah was exposed to the whole school for being fake. He tried to apologize, but was turned away and had to deal with a furious Rosalya and Alexy. Lysander was more subdued and worried for his two friends. Not willing to let them both be miserable, he talked Willow into seeing him to at least hear him out. It wasn't rainbows and happiness to see him again, they yelled at each other about every little things until Willow started to cry. Even though he was "a big giant idiot with shitty period blood red hair" she missed him. She cried into his chest and they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms. The morning after was awkward until Castiel muttered that his hair was in fact not period blood red, but blood orange. She automatically responded back to shut up and that it was red before laughing with him. He started to ask her on little dates and somewhere along the way she forgave him. She loves to bring up how romantic he was when asking her to be his girlfriend. In his defense throwing flowers at her when she made a dumb pun in response to a serious question was a valid choice. The bee hiding in said flowers was not his fault at all, nor the hospital visit apparently. 'Lysander' Lysander was quiet and kept to himself so Willow didn't get properly introduced to him until she started hanging around Castiel more. He gradually opened up and has always been very sweet and calm. His forgetful nature makes for great fun especially late at night when she gets a text of a sad face followed by "I lost my notebook...do you have the notes?" Despite his forgetfulness he dotes on her to make sure she eats or sleeps. His mother hen nature is adorable. He is always there for her if she needs to talk or needs advice. Poor Lyander has to put up with Castiel and Willow being stupid or reckless and has learned that it's pointless to try and stop them. They must learn from their mistakes, but he will be there to clean them up if they get hurt. 'Rosalya' Her partner in crime. They didn't become good friends until after she helped Rosa when she had problems with her boyfriend. Rosalya was touched that she was there to help her when they didn't know each other so well before. They bonded quickly after and Rosa supplied plenty of embarrassing photos of Castiel and Lysander. When she isn't hanging around with Castiel she will be with Rosalya Alexy. Whether it's a silly or deep conversation she shares everything with Rosa. Willow admires the other girl's confidence and the two have sworn to have each other's back. Even when she is busy with her boyfriend most days outside of class, she moves around her schedule to make room for girl time. Alexy usually accompanies them when they go out since they all have similar interests. 'Alexy' Willow was apparently the first person Alexy met when he came to school with his twin. He was cheerful and funny making it easy to get along with him. After helping him and his brother, Alexy drags her to go shopping with him. The two have a blast trying on clothes and clicked then due to similar interests in fashion and shopping. They enjoy hitting the mall and scoping out hot guys for him since he told her soon after they met about his preferences. More fun for her since she can gush about an attractive guy to him and get approval. When he finds out she has a thing for Castiel he tries to slyly get them together or bring him up as much as possible. The pair can be seen cackling and gossiping before class or passing notes during class. He's become one of her best friends along with Rosalya and Lysander. Alexy always seems to know how to cheer her up by making her laugh until her sides hurt and supports her decisions. 'Armin' Armin was a bit annoyed with how much she and his twin had in common, but forgave her when she kicked his butt at DDR. To this day he still challenges her to it, but is not match for her. He can however destroy her at other games, so she is fine being the dancing champion. Since she visits Alexy to hang out with him or pick him up to go to the mall, they see each other often outside of class. He comes down from his lair to grace her with his presence and a witty pun. She finds him funny and appreciates that he won't go easy on her at all when playing a video game. Willow and Alexy like to team up to prank and annoy Armin much to his annoyance. He gets back at them by spamming their phones at two in the morning with terrible memes. If Willow ever wants to kick back, she goes over to their house to watch whatever show he's into at the time until Alexy gets bored and they fight for the remote. 'Nathaniel' Nathaniel and her got off on the wrong foot. She tried to get through the first day with sarcastic jokes only for him to frown at her. She didn't think highly of him in the beginning especially due to his attitude towards Castiel when they became friends. He assumed she must be a troublemaker and disliked how outspoken she was. It wasn't until later that the two had an actual conversation without snapping at each other that she found he wasn't that bad. They still don't particularly like each other and many of their conversations still have hidden insults in them, but their is less malice behind them. If he catches her terrible attempts at sneaking away from math class and finds pictures of cute kittens in his locker later, he denies having seen her at all trying to leave class. She jokingly says she's his cat dealer or approaches him with "I got the goods, where's the cash?" He still doesn't find her funny. 'Kentin' Kentin is one of the guys Willow didn't pay much mind to him even after he returned from boot camp. When she gets bored in class she likes to tease him and unfortunately for him, they share two classes where she sits by him. He gets easily flustered and stammers which always boosts her confidence. When she learns that Alexy may like him he stubbornly changes topic each time she tries to be nicer to him. She has trouble talking to him normally without throwing a bad pickup line or two into the conversation. His reaction is just too good to pass up. Willow finds more time to want to talk to him to both try and get him together with Alexy and play with his puppy. 'Violette' Violette reminds Willow of a girl she met when she was younger in a foreign country. Since it was a third world country, they stayed there quite some time as many needed the medical attention her father provided. She bonded with the girl and played with her daily. Despite how she lived, the little girl was so kind and thankful that meeting Violette brought back bittersweet memories due to the similarities they shared. Willow tries to tune down her attitude around Violette since she is rather shy compared to other girls at the school. She loves to see her art when the girl is willing to show it or listen to her if she has any troubles. She tires to include Violette in activities in class wanting to see her succeed. It may be due to growing up without a mother that she acts motherly towards Violette. Iris Willow considers Iris a rather good friend, but then again Iris is just nice to everyone so she's never had a reason to dislike her. Iris is ready to help when needed or improve her mood after a difficult class. They got along quite well after they had math class together and nearly cried at all the homework they had. They're study partners with Melody as their tutor. Melody Melody was very sweet and welcoming when Willow first came to school, but found an ugly side of her. Since her and Nathaniel didn't get along, Willow never saw Melody get jealous. When Melody found them in the library seemingly getting along she acted coldly towards Willow. Not one to let someone shoot them the stink eye during class she confronted Melody and set things straight. The two don't talk much except when it's school related and during Melody's tutoring sessions. Other Girls Kim and Willow share a mutual respect, but don't talk much. When they do, she gets a kick out of how sassy Kim is, but their personalities are a bit too strong to co-exist peacefully too long. Willow tolerates Peggy, but doesn't enjoy her prying in her life or talking badly about her friends. As for Capucine and Nina, she chooses to ignore them. Capucine was too much of a want to be follower of Amber and snapped at her one too many times and Nina disturbs her. 'Amber squad' When she first got to the school it was very easy to figure out Amber was the self appointed queen bee. Amber tried to bully and pull silly pranks on her when taunting her didn't prove to be effective. Her and her two friends were best to just ignore and avoid as she really was pulling childish pranks that did no harm to her. Often she was the butt of a joke, so she let Amber go if not just to laugh at her behind her back. However when she caught her teasing Violette she took her purse and dumped the contents of it into the boy's bathroom and threatened to give her a black eye. Detention sucked, but Amber stopped trying to constantly pester her. Gallery Candyversion.png|Candy Version Ryyrru orig.png Ygjryjtj orig.png Beach.png|Beach Day Episode30.png|Episode 31 Sketches.png|Sketches Trivia *Can crush man's skull like sparrow's egg between thighs. *She originally planned on being sick the day of the school play for Red Riding hood, but was bribed by Rosalya to come. She was a flower in the play. *Loves the electric violin and is a huge fangirl or Lindsey Stirling. Willow however has no talent for playing instruments. *Willow loves cats, but is allergic to them. She wanted one when she was little, but after a severe rash and being rushed to the hospital, she decided they were better to look at from afar. *Deathly allergic to bees. She isn't amused with bee puns either. *Absolutely hates math and is terrible at the subject, she excels in Literature and Science, but cannot stand math. She enjoys to ditch to grab a snack at the cafe or hide with Castiel. *She doesn't wake up easy and if you catch her at the right time and offer her food or a dog, she will be putty in your hand. This is the best time to get her to agree to something since she hates going back on her word. *Smells like vanilla and sometimes snickerdoodles since they are her favorite cookie. *Most of the music on her ipod she has a dance routine for, even if it's just for the chorus. She enjoys a wide variety from old 80s and 90s classics to recent pop songs. Category:Candies Category:Candies Q-Z Category:Castiel